


When Your Heart Is Wanting More

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Growing Up, Love at First Sight, M/M, Willdip, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: In the midst of night, Will sees another side of Dipper and finds himself falling more and more in love with the boy who always waits for him to come home. When things are tough, when time is long and when distance is endless, Will realizes maybe Dipper was right all those years ago.Soulmates did exist, because his was standing right in front of him.





	When Your Heart Is Wanting More

They were probably the strangest couple - often being mistaken for anything but in love. Will was the shy boy with a bashful smile and gentle words. Dipper was the boy with an attitude, angry scowl and had been known for having little patience for most people. It was easy to mistake Will for a victim wth the way Dipper would force him against a wall and kiss him or when he hugged Will behind to surprise him. Dipper had a run-in with the police far too many times to count when they thought he was bullying the soft boy. 

Where most had either fallen for Dipper for his brooding looks or feared him because of his scowls, Will had come to adore Dipper for far more. Dipper, in the middle of the night when it was just them, was a completely different person. The hard-hearted boy had snuck into his room almost every night, dragging him out onto the night streets to show him a world he had never seen before he'd met the Gleeful twin. 

A world of magic and of monsters. He'd seen a world of magicians, a world of terrifying creatures, and a world of pure love. Dipper would hold his hand with a firm grasp, always looking back to make sure Will was with him. Will would always run right behind him, mouth wide in a smile as they would sneak behind alleys or explore abandoned buildings. Sometimes Dipper would kiss him under the moon, sometimes he'd tease Dipper in an abandoned warehouse, and sometimes they'd just enjoy each other's company among stray dogs. 

It's a kind of love worth dying for. 

They sat on the hood of an abandoned car that night, overlooking a city of glistening lights. Dipper held his hand, as always, interlocking their fingers as he turned to shoot Will that same dazzling smile that made his heart flutter. Will looked from Dipper's eyes to his lips and then back, knowing the other knew exactly what he was asking. Dipper's smile widened into a toothy grin as he chuckled. The hand in Will's squeezed his before Dipper closed the gap between them. Will melted when warm lips met his. 

When Dipper pulled back, Will slowly opened his eyes to smile goofily back. Dipper's eyes were a soft, clear blue that Will wished he could take a picture of and save forever. He settled for memorizing the way they looked between his eyes, the way they seemed to be bursting with tender love that were only for him. He took his lower lip into his mouth with a shy grin. They'd done this hundreds of times and yet, somehow, it still felt like the very first kiss to him. 

He doesn't know what he'd do without Dipper. Neon lights are brighter, the streetlights are warmer, and the music that echoed from the bars seemed softer. Dipper would just dance with him by the side of a bar, sometimes a different bar every night in the week. Sometimes it was slow, sometimes it was fast, and sometimes they'd just sit and listen to the soft sway of music from a slower night. He wonders if the future will be like this too - he hopes he'll always be by Dipper's side. 

Tonight, Dipper helps him off the car hood and pulls him close. He giggles when one of his hands is slipped into a softer one. A hand slips around his waist and Dipper sways them to the soft strum of a live guitar in the background. Dipper guides Will around the parking lot, swaying and dancing as Will laughs. They can hear drunk stragglers cheer them on as Dipper bends Will over. Will yelps slightly in surprise, holding on to Dipper tightly but the other doesn't drop him. Dipper pulls him back up and they're swaying. People clap in the steady rhythm for them and Will can't help but find it magical. 

Dipper finishes he song by pulling him in and kissing him. It's a firm kiss and Will can feel it all the way in his toes. His whole body tingles, even as Dipper pulls away. People cheer for them before offering them drinks or money. Dipper just laughs before he tugs Will away, keeping him all to himself once more. They make it to a playground not too far from Will's house. Dipper tugs him to the top before he's kissing him again. Will's breathless from the run and dizzy from the kiss. His eyes can't focus when Dipper pulls away and he's so in love it makes him speechless. Dipper just leans forward and rests his forehead against Will's, panting softly between them. 

"I will always love you with all of my heart." Dipper whispers between them as he cups Will's face in the palms of his hands. Will's heart bursts and he feels tears form in his eyes. He just smiles in Dipper's hands, leaning into one to nuzzle it softly. "I'll always be here waiting for you, darling." 

Will lifts his hands to rest over Dipper's. He's actually crying now and he feels so overwhelmingly happy that he can barely breathe. He just sniffles and cries in Dipper's warm hands for a few soft moments as he unsuccessfully gathers himself. He has no doubt that Dipper will do as he promises and it makes leaving for college that much worse. But Dipper is there to encourage him, promising him constant letters and pictures of the stray dogs and the midnight monsters they'd come to love. He promises he'll always love him, he'll always wait for him, he'll always be there for him. 

Will fears the morning sun because it would mean the night was over. It would mean leaving his home and his love, but Dipper just kisses his forehead among the smears of pink and orange that begin to swirl in the sky above them. Will never wants it to end, but he reluctantly agrees to go home. Dipper walks him back, helps him into bed and kisses him farewell. He tells him whenever he's lost or whenever he's afraid, that he'll always be there, waiting for him. Dipper slips his jacket off and places it at the end of the bed. He tells Will to give it back when they're married - and that he expects him to wear it every day. 

It's the last time Will sees Dipper for months. 

He's bogged down with tests and homework, with parties and new friends. He's tired, he's worn, and he's lonely. He just wears that same worn black leather jacket everyday as a reminder that he had a home to return to one day. He hangs every letter from Dipper on his wall and every Polaroid picture of the bartenders in the bars, of the stray dogs behind the restaurants, and of Dipper himself. Sometimes Will misses him so much it breaks his heart. 

People ask him about the boy with the soft eyes and wide grin on his wall and he tells him it's his future husband. He tells him of Dipper's promise to marry him one day and that he's always waiting for him to come back home. When days are hard, or when assignments are too much, Will just curls into Dipper's jacket and imagines being home. 

When Thanksgiving comes around, he practically runs to the playground at night. His eyes water when a familiar figure sits on one of the swings. It swings back and forth, whistling softly until it turns to look at Will. Will let's out a bubbly laugh when Dipper nearly toppled over on the swing to stop in time to run off. He's tackled to the ground with warm lips pressing against his and desperate fingers curling into his clothes. Dipper's hands are all over him - holding him, massaging him - and Will's hands are clutching the soft black shirt around Dipper's shoulders. 

That night, Dipper makes love to him for the first time. Will cherishes the night of sweet caresses and there's no doubt in his mind that Dipper's the love of his life. Dipper holds him close and promises they'll make it through this no matter what happens. Will remembers how much he hates the rising sun. 

When he goes back to college, things get rougher. There's less letters because he forgets to write back sometimes. There's less photos being sent to him, less confessions, less tender promises. Soon, they stop altogether. Will panics, but school consumes him whole. Friends, parties, classwork, projects, clubs, research, it all piles on him. Photos are taken down and kept safe when he moves into an apartment at the end of the year. It's Christmas when he finally comes home and his eyes roam the familiar roads. It's midnight again when he finds his way back to the playground. This time, there isn't a figure waiting for him. He licks his lips and looks around the snowy wasteland of the city. He hugs the leather jacket around him tighter as he walks through sludgy snow. 

He walks until he finds the familiar bar where Dipper always took him to kiss him under the stars. There's a new bartender and new patrons. There's a new stray dog and Will feels like the town has moved on without him. Guilt sinks in his gut as he hikes to the spot Dipper had kissed him for the first and last time. He doesn't see the other anywhere and for the first time, loneliness seeps through his bones. He can see his breath dissipate in the cold night air. 

The sounds of shoes sinking in snow force him to turn around and he's met with soft blue eyes. Dipper doesn't walk any closer and Will is frozen in emotional turmoil. He finally pants and runs forward, tackling the other to the ground. Dipper wraps his arms around Will's shoulders and laughs through the scarf around his face. Will nuzzles into Dipper's scarf as relief washes over him. 

Dipper tells him he'd just been waiting for him to finally come home. 

Will kisses Dipper hard, holding him in his hands so tight so he'll never disappear again. Dipper just smiles into the kiss, even when they run out of air and pant into the freezing night air. Will just hugs him after, sniffling softly as Dipper hugs him as well. They finally make their way out of the snow and to Dipper's apartment. Will thinks he looks amazing and oddly mature, watching Dipper make them hot cocoa. He smiles when Dipper places the piping hot mug in front of him. 

"I have something for you." Will feels a little anxious and maybe even a little silly, but Dipper sits next to him with his own cup.

Will reaches into his pocket, thankful that the small item hadn't fallen out in his desperate search and their meeting. He pulls it out and Dipper's face holds an expression of surprise. Will swallows before holding it out in his palm. 

"It's...nothing much, but I wanted you to have it." 

Dipper carefully pinches it between his index finger and thumb to examine it. A gentle smile spreads across Dipper's face as his eyes examine the gold ring. He slips it on his ring finger and pulls Will into a tight hug.

"Thank you." 

There's no explanation of what it means, but Dipper knows. Will relaxes in his arms and he smiles. 

"I didn't know if you were coming home for Christmas so I had sent your gift to your dorm." Dipper pulls back with an apologetic smile. 

"It's okay, being here with you is all I want right now." Will leans forward and kisses Dipper tenderly. 

He finds himself staying in Dipper's apartment the rest of the break. His parents ask where he goes all those nights, but he's happy. Dipper's changed slightly. His hair is shorter, his clothes are less intimidating, and even his scent had changed somehow. He was softer, his words gentler, and Will never wanted to leave. He stays in bed with Dipper for the rest of his break, re-exploring soft skin and warm embraces. 

The day he leaves again, Dipper's wearing the ring. Will hugs him tightly and for a moment, he almost begs him to come with him. But he also knows this is Dipper's home. It's his family, his city, his life. Will vows to come home more often, though they both know it wasn't a sure thing. Instead, Will promises to see him for spring break. Dipper just smiles and kisses him on the forehead before he leaves again. 

They were not saved from the strain of distance. Will eventually got a job and a phone and was able to connect with Dipper easier. Sometimes Will couldn't come home for vacations and sometimes Dipper was too busy to respond. Will wears the ring Dipper sent him through the mail, and he's sure Dipper wears the one he gave him, too. There are times Will becomes uneasy, wondering if the other had found someone else. Sometimes they fight, sometimes they're nasty and terrible and they don't talk for a few days when it happens. They're often the worst days of Will's life. He knows it's just because they miss each other, but it's still painful. 

The summer comes and Will is finally able to go home. It's hot and when he comes home, he just wants to see Dipper. They'd fought the day before over something he'd said and he regretted it immensely. He nearly cried when he sees a familiar face on the playground swings waiting for him. Like it always does, relief nearly makes him collapse when Dipper stands and holds his arms out for him. He runs forward and cries when strong arms hold him tight. Dipper kisses his hair and Will sniffles. 

Dipper's more muscular and Will sees tattoos peek out over the bottom of his shirt. He smiles when he sees a golden ring shine against the streetlights. Will tells him he's sorry and Dipper just tells him he loves him. 

The next three years are just as difficult as the first, some becoming even more so. They start losing touch after the first year, and the third year Will never gets the chance to come home. Will focuses on class and work, then on graduation, and suddenly he's standing on the stage accepting his diploma. Dipper isn't there because they haven't talked for two years now. Will's parents are proud of him and for a brief moment, Will doesn't feel that jittery excitement as he thinks about the boy back home. He wished he'd thought of sending him an invitation. Truthfully, he wished he hadn't pushed Dipper to the side. 

His parents ask him to come home and he agrees. He finds an apartment and manages to get a job in the quiet city. He doesn't mention that he's constantly looking for his childhood love throughout his first week back home. One night, he goes to the bar and realizes it's the old bartender once again. The man chuckles and makes a joke about how he's finally old enough to actually come in. Will asks where Dipper is and the bartender shrugs.

He hasn't seen him in months. 

Will just frowns and nods. 

He finishes a drink and walks to the back of the building, smiling when an elderly dog slowly makes it way up to him. Its tail wags as it walks forward, remembering Will easily. Old friends greet him and Will pets them all. 

"You all haven't seen Dipper, have you?" 

They just pant excitedly up at him and he sighs with a heavy heart. 

He tries calling Dipper, but there's no response. 

He makes his way to the other's apartment, but there's a new person there. 

He wonders if Dipper's even in this city anymore. Will feels regret weigh on his heart as he walks to the playground and sits down on a rusty swing. He thinks about tender memories as he stares out into the midnight street. Streetlights flicker in their old age and cars stand where they are in silent slumber. Will looks up to the sky and remembers something Dipper had told him once when they'd first met.

"This might seem strange, and maybe even a little odd," A younger Dipper, with his hair spiked and his face bruised said to him when they were suddenly alone, "but I think you're my soulmate." 

"Your soulmate?" Will had asked, still a little anxious around the boy known for winning almost every street fight he'd been in. 

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you." Dipper had shrugged as if it were obvious. "So, are you going to be my boyfriend or not?"

Will had been stunned back then and even a little scared, but something had pushed him to say yes to the 15 year old boy with bruises and a rough exterior. Will swore the boy was going to kill him or bully him, but Dipper had done nothing but take care of him. Will wondered if Dipper had finally found someone else to take care of. 

He sits on the swings, slouched slightly until someone sits next to him. His heart flutters when he sees an older Dipper sit next to him. He looks exhausted and tired, hair a little messy and soothing a dark hoodie and jeans. Will can see his birthmark glow among streetlights that barely illuminated the swing set. 

"Been waiting long?" Dipper doesn't look at him.

"No, not really." Will doesn't miss the heavy air between them. It's not like before, but he knows it's for a reason. "You?"

"Not too long." Dipper yawns and stretches his legs out in front of him. "How was graduation?"

"I'm sorry for not inviting you." Will blurts. Dipper's expression doesn't change.

"It's not a big deal. I wouldn't have really wanted to go anyway." 

Will swallows and presses his feet into the dirt. 

"So how have you...been?" 

"Good." Dipper lifts a hand and runs it through his hair, attempting to fix it. "Busy." 

"Same here." 

Will doesn't know what to say. Silence rests between them that had never been there before. It was hard to know he'd slept with Dipper more times than he could count and now they seemed like nothing but strangers. 

"Get a job in the area yet?" 

"Yeah, I'm working for my uncle." 

Dipper nods and kicks back slightly. Will remains stiff and still as the other swings back and forth. Will doesn't miss the lack of ring on Dipper's hand. He can't say anything because he's not wearing his either. 

"What about you?"

"I work as a bartender."

"At the old bar?"

"Yep."

Will thought about the bartender's words. 

"Neil said he hadn't seen you in months."

"He's a liar. I was just with him last night." Dipper shook his head slightly. "He's always been a shady guy."

"Shady?"

"Yeah, not the kindof guy you want to hang around for more than ten minutes at a time. That's usually how long he takes, though, so I guess it's fine."

Will didn't really understand what Dipper was talking about. He just gently forms hills in the dirt with his shoe.

"How's the love life going?" Dipper's not swinging as high now because the rusty, squeakiness of the swing set is grating. Somehow, Will liked that better than the question asked. 

"Oh, you know, the usual." 

Dipper chuckles. "Define that."

"Nonexistent." Will feels a little uncomfortable. He's had a partner or two for those lonely nights the past year, but they never went beyond the one time. 

"Huh. I would have thought you'd be engaged by now, honestly." Dipper slowly skids to a stop on the swing and stands, stretching his arms above him. 

"What about you?" Will fears the answer.

"You ask that question a lot." Dipper smirks at him. "Want to grab a drink?"

"Sure." He doesn't mention he's already had one. He also doesn't mention his uneasiness that Dipper hadn't answered his question. 

They walk through old streets. Dipper knows them, owns them, just like he's always done. Will follows like he's always done, admiring the way the streets seemed to welcome the man's presence. 

"How's Mabel been?"

"Oh, good. She's started some fashion line that I model for when she needs me." Dipper shrugs. "It's a good gig when I'm not working at the bar."

"Model." Will could see it. Dipper always had been unrealistically handsome. "I like it."

Dipper just chuckles and continues walking. They're in a new part of the city and Will realizes Dipper's taking him to his new place. He hopes this is a good sign. Dipper unlocks the door and Will's amazed. It's a very nice apartment complex and inside is even nicer. It's clean and sharp, looking like a modern city apartment layout. It's certainly better than how his apartment looks right now. 

"What do you like to drink?" Dipper walks into the kitchen and Will follows.

"I'll love anything you give me." Will sees a ghost of a smirk on the boy's mouth. 

"Alright." 

Will feels brave. He closed the gap between them as Dipper makes the drinks. He hesitantly slips his arms around Dipper's waist and hugs him from behind. Dipper's a little taller than he is but Will just presses his cheek against Dipper's back.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dipper pours the drinks into the glasses.

"Yeah, it has." 

"Two years is a long time to wait." 

"I'm sorry." 

Dipper just shifts and Will removes his arms. The other turns around and hands Will one of the glasses. Dipper downs the drink in one go and places it on the counter. Will does the same, coughing when the taste packs an unexpected punch. Dipper just laughs and carefully takes the glass from him to place it on the counter. 

"I take it you don't drink often?"

"N-Not really, no."

"Nothing wrong with that. I didn't drink for a while there, either." 

Will just hums. He stands there awkwardly, wondering where the line was drawn between them. He realizes how much he's missed Dipper and how much he wants Dipper to touch him right now. The other stands in front of him, warm and strong, and Will slowly leans forward. He meets soft lips and doesn't miss the way Dipper doesn't kiss him back at first. Eventually, Dipper returns the kiss and he feels hands rest against his hips. 

Will feels at home for the first time in years. 

Dipper slides Will's shirt off and kisses him again, pulling him flush against his chest. Will's heart flutters in his chest as he wraps his arms around Dipper's neck, shivering when warm fingers trace up his back. He loves the way Dipper slides his tongue against his lower lip before slipping into Will's mouth. He loves the way Dipper holds him tight and god, he fell in love all over again. He thinks about what Dipper had said when they were younger, about being his soulmate, and Will thinks this must be what it's like. He thinks - no, he knows - that Dipper is his soulmate because no one has ever made him feel like this. Dipper lets Will tug his shirt off and his eyes land on a necklace around Dipper's neck. 

Where a golden ring rests against his chest. 

Dipper continues kissing him and Will's overwhelmed. He doesn't know what to feel - guilt, happiness, lust, sadness - so he lets himself feel all of them. He kisses Dipper ferociously, giving them little time to breathe. Dipper's hands hold him tight and Will moans when he feels Dipper's erection against his own. His head is spinning. His heart is drumming. Everything feels right and for once, he knows exactly where he's supposed to be. 

Dipper fucks him slowly that night and Will can't help but wonder if he'd always been this great or if he'd had practice. He doesn't let it bother him as he pulls Dipper in closer and moans in his ear. It was like picking up exactly where it had ended and Will doesn't want to be anywhere else in the world. 

They lay on the bed afterwards, breathing heavily and covered in sweat as they stare at the ceiling in comfortable silence. Will's heart is full as he shifts and curls against Dipper. One of Dipper's arms hugs him against his chest.

"I love you." Will whispers, just barely audibly. He fears that maybe this would just be a one night event. It could be one of his worst fears in that moment.

"I love you, too." 

Will doesn't ask what this is. He doesn't know if this is a second chance, but he knows he doesn't want to let Dipper go again. He kisses his way up Dipper's chest and neck, slowly making his way to crouching over the other as he kisses him slowly. Dipper just hums against him, rubbing circles into his forearms as Will pulls away slightly. He rests his forehead against Dipper's. 

"I'm sorry." 

Will hooks his finger into the golden ring around Dipper's ring. His face is pained as he gently placed it back against Dipper's chest.

"Will you ever forgive me?" 

"I did a long time ago." Dipper smiles softly up at him. "Life happens." 

"I should have called. Even wrote. Anything." 

"You were busy." 

"You were right." Will frowns. "That fight we had - you'd guessed it and I said you were wrong. And then it happened."

"Like I said, life happens." Dipper brings a hand up to run it through Will's hair. "I don't blame you for it."

Will shakes his head slightly as he pulls away enough to look Dipper in the eyes. 

"It shouldn't have even happened."

"Then just make sure it doesn't happen again." 

Will's heart stops and he stares at Dipper. The other just continues looking up at him with warm eyes and Will kisses him again. He finds it in himself for another round and Dipper doesn't complain. 

Things are different this time. Will wears his ring and Dipper does the same. Will tells his parents of Dipper and they're not surprised. 

"Honey, you can't honestly think we didn't notice all these years." His mom laughs softly. "We've known since you were 15, darling." 

Will guesses that's why they didn't push him too hard when they asked where he was all those nights. His dad ruffles his hair and his mom just laughs when he groans. Things are changing and he feels like he can breathe. 

The next big step is, well, Dipper asks him to move in. Will breaks his lease and does so. To them, it's just a natural thing to do. Dipper helps him unpack boxes and the apartment is suddenly homier to even Dipper. It's different, but not bad, living together. Will didn't realize how much he wished he could have just done this before. Maybe things would have been different then. When he comes home from work, Dipper goes out for his own work. They share a kiss in the transition and Will just smiles. In the mornings, Dipper comes home when Will goes out. 

On weekends, it's just them and they keep it that way. They make up for two years quickly. 

While Dipper takes Will on dates during the day - for the first time since they were kids - Will loves tonight. Dipper holds his hand as they walk to the abandoned warehouse that used to be their own. They climb their way to the top floor like old times, though a little slower with an entire decade of aging. Will thought he'd feel old at this age - being 30, with a job and a loving boyfriend - but he feels the same as when he was 15 and newly in love. 

They sit on the edge and stare at the stars above them through the broken roof. Their hands are intertwined between them as they sit in silence. 

"You know," Will looks at Dipper with a playful smile, "you promised to marry me here when we were 15." 

"I promised to marry you on every date." Dipper grinned. "I told everyone at school that you'd be my husband one day."

"Even though we were supposed to keep us a secret from my parents." Will shook his head. 

"I couldn't help it. I was 15 and in love." Dipper lifts Will's hand and kisses his knuckles. "Are you bringing this up because you want to get married?"

"Maybe."

"It only took you fifteen years to finally say yes." Dipper sticks his tongue out and Will rolls his eyes. Will shoves him and Dipper just laughs. "You couldn't have told me earlier? I could have gotten a ring and done this right."

"We both know we've basically been engaged since we were 18." Will rose an eyebrow as he gestured toward the ring on his and Dipper's fingers. 

"Yes, but it doesn't count if it's not dramatic and 'in-your-face' in every way." Dipper's laughs faded into a gentle smile. "In complete honesty though, let me at least attempt to do this right."

Will watched Dipper tug the ring off his finger and he held back a chuckle. Dipper dusted his pants off as he stood before dropping to one knee. Will's heart fluttered despite the playful air they'd both held moments before. Dipper's eyes held his, full of love and tender promises, as he held the ring out between them. Will's jaw went slack slightly as Dipper gently grabbed his hand. 

"William Cipher." 

Will felt his heart jump at the softness of Dipper's voice. 

"I've loved you since the day I first saw you. I hadn't believed in love at first sight or in love until you came into my life." Dipper's thumb gently massaged his knuckles. "We've been together for fifteen years. We had our ups and downs, and even our breaks and our time apart, but we always managed to come back together in the end."

Will felt tears form in his eyes and he felt so silly. He probably looked like such a baby as Dipper kisses his hand and continued.

"When I was 15, I dreamed of the day I could finally marry you. I had planned our entire wedding and where we'd go - as you already know." Dipper laughed softly when Will nodded with a wide smile. 

Will sniffled and wiped tears from his cheeks with his free hand. 

"Will, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even when things get tough, even when we're apart, my heart is, and always has been, yours." 

Dipper kissed his hand gently a final time before looking up at him with soft eyes.

"Will you marry me?" 

"Y-Yes." Will's voice squeaked and he was crying, but Dipper hugged him anyway. 

Dipper buys a "proper" ring later, even though Will insisted he was happy with the ring he had. They settle for a date for the wedding, and Dipper is happy with introducing Will as his fiancé to everyone they meet. Will thinks it's cute and Dipper just grins happily back at him. 

Things change again, with Dipper working with his sister full time and leaving the bar behind. They have the time to spend nights together and still have their weekends off for their nightly adventures. Dipper is still the same adventurer he was when he was young and Will is his eager sidekick. Will makes his way up in the company and they make it through each day. 

Will's favorite time of the day is coming home to his fiancé and future husband. He loves when warm arms wrap around him at night, loves when Dipper kisses his eyelids and loves when they just lay in bed together at night. Will loves Dipper and as he's curled on the couch with Dipper, napping quietly against the other's chest as the TV drones lazily in front of them, he revels in the warmth that radiates in his chest. Dipper plays with his hair, running fingers through soft locks as his eyes droop in the soft darkness of the night. Will smiles to himself. They were going to be alright. 

\--

Well I will always love you more,  
A kind of love worth dying for,  
When I'm holding your heart in my hand. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics : Something Worth Fighting For by Josh Auer


End file.
